Detrás de la puerta
by Elie G.S
Summary: Después de un momento de estrés Yukio y Shura comienzan con una apuesta, que luego le sigue un juego y termina en... ShuraxYukio One-Shot :D:D


**DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA**

Es normal que cada ser humano tenga su momento de relajación, salir un momento de la rutina para despejar la mente y reponer energías, pero hay seres humanos que no toman en cuenta esta regla de vida. Esto es lo que le pasa a Yukio Okumura, quien desde pequeño ha trabajado duro y sin descanso para poder superarse y cumplir con la promesa que le hizo en algún tiempo a su 'padre', aunque debía admitir que también era por satisfacción propia.

Yukio quien daba clases en la academia de True Cross para aspirantes a exorcistas, tenía un extenuante horario, pero aun así se daba el tiempo para asistir él a sus clases para poder ser un magnifico médico. A pesar de que las clases que él impartía, siendo designadas por él como gratificantes y sobresalientes, en su mayoría, tenían siempre una excepción, como las clases que da cada día en un pequeño curso de primer año; y no porque estuviese su hermano mayor en aquel grado, bueno en realidad si lo era. El mayor de los Okumura y sus otros alumnos eran totalmente lo contrario a sus otros estudiantes: eran inmaduros, poco racionales, impulsivos, temperamentales e irrespetuosos, siendo estos defectos en general los que causaban que Yukio quisiera arrancarles la cabeza. Por eso decidió que después de cada clase se iría a la sala de entrenamientos que poseía la Academia, para poder despejar su mente y frustración del día.

Levaba alrededor de un mes yendo a entrenar, de lunes a viernes después del horario de clases y los fines de semana aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde. Aunque era de esperarse que a esa hora aquella habitación estuviera solo disponible para él, ya que, usualmente solo se utiliza de día y para alumnos con un grado superior, pero aun así se sentía extraño.

Yukio se sentó en una banca y cerró los ojos, estaba cansado y se dejó llevar por esa reacción de su cuerpo que lo hizo recordar situaciones totalmente emotivas para él, el recuerdo de su padre adoptivo llegó a su mente, era un día como este, también se encontraba cansado y eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, pero estaba con él que lo guiaba y lo hacía calmarse cada vez que se enfurecía por no poder completar un ejercicio o por las constantes burlas de Shura. Recordó la sonrisa que le daba tanta seguridad y ganas de salir adelante.

Abrió los ojos el recuerdo de esa mujer siempre lo colocaba de mal humor, la odiaba.

* * *

><p>Por fin había llegado a la ciudad, aquella misión que le había dado el Vaticano había sido totalmente estresante, y pensó que lo primero que haría al llegar a su habitación era darse un baño de burbujas, y si tenía suerte encontrar a algún hombre que le diera un buen masaje. Shura sacó las cosas del tren tomó un taxi y se fue a la Academia a entregar los reportes a Mephisto, este con su usual estilo la recibió en su oficina, ella le entregó un informe y se fue, como le molestaba ese sujeto.<p>

La pelirroja quien estuvo en una misión hace aproximadamente tres meses fuera de la ciudad, llegó a su habitación abrió una cerveza y llenó la tina de agua, echó un jabón con fragancia a moras, se quitó lo poco de ropa que solía ocupar y entró a la tina, se recostó y se quedó así por un buen rato, pensando en que habría estado haciendo Yukio sin ella, como le gustaba fastidiarlo, era algo que no podía contener, la forma en que se enojaba, la manera en que sus ojos cambiaban tenuemente de color, como se tensaba cada vez que ella estaba cerca, todo, pero él la odiaba y ella lo sabía.

Al salir de la tina se colocó un pequeño kimono que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, era de color negro, con unas flores amarillas, detalles burdeos y una cinta del mismo color en su cintura, tomó una toalla y se lo colocó en su cabello, camino hacia un frigo bar y sacó una botella de vodka de frutilla, se sirvió un poco en un vaso y se lo tomó en un segundo, dejó la botella en su lugar y el vaso encima de la mesa, se sacó la toalla del pelo, lo frotó un poco y lo peinó dejándolo suelto. Shura Kirigakure era demasiado extravagante y sensual, y le encantaba serlo, pero era decidida y valiente, pero por sobre todo era libre, gracias al padre Fujimoto, gracias a él ella estaba aún con vida; mientras Shura recordaba todos los sucesos que vivió con el sacerdote caminaba hacia la terraza de la Academia para respirar aire fresco, estuvo ahí unos diez minutos y se marchó, el baño la había relajado demasiado y ahora tenía mucho sueño, así que bajo, pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos vió que en una sala la luz estaba encendida, era la sala de entrenamiento, se acercó a ella para cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden, abrió lentamente la puerta y encontró a Yukio Okumura entrenando, al verlo algo malvado se le cruzó por la mente, entró sigilosamente como un gato, este practicaba con sus armas, la última vez que jugó con Yukio en esas máquinas fue cuando Rin les quemó la ropa y los dejó semidesnudos, pensó, una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios de Shura, se acercó un poco más y dijo:

- Los niños pequeños deberían estar en su habitación durmiendo – decía Shura burlándose, sobresaltando a Yukio.

- Sh-shura ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Yukio molesto por la burla

- Vine a ver que todo estuviera en orden–

- Todo está bien aquí, puedes irte- dijo dándole la espalda, Shura se acercó a la rejilla que los separaba y le dijo al altura de su oído

- ¿Qué ocurre miedosito, porque estas tan molesto?

-….- este no dijo nada solo siguió con sus ejercicios

- Oh, muy bien miedoso, si no te conociera lo suficiente, diría que quieres superarme – dijo Shura divertida de la reacción que tenía Yukio con este tipo de conversaciones con ella, le encantaba.

- Tú no me conoces, además ya te he superado – dijo Yukio molesto

- ¿Enserio?... y ¿por qué no lo comprobamos? – dijo Shura en susurro en su oído, Yukio giró y vio se cerca los ojos violetas de Shura que lo miraban desafiante.

- ¿Cuánto quieres apostar? – dijo este desafiando también

- Un masaje, tuve un viaje agotador y necesito uno con urgencia – dijo sensualmente

- Hecho – Yukio salió del cubículo, y se fue a donde se encontraba Shura estuvieron ambos de frente – El primero en quedar inmovilizado pierde – dijo el castaño

- Como quieras – dijo la pelirroja. Y comenzó el juego, Shura sacó su espada de su pecho y Yukio sus armas, ambos en guardia para esta pequeña pelea.

Yukio comenzó el ataque, quería terminar esto rápido, disparo mientras se acercaba a ella rápidamente, mientras que Shura apartaba todas las balas con su espada y esquivaba los ataques repentinos de Yukio, este tiró unas bombas de humo inofensivas dejando a Shura sin visión, al esparcirse rápidamente el humo, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de ella, esta se giró y quedaron cara a cara, Yukio apuntando a su cabeza con su pistola y Shura colocando su espada en el cuello del castaño.

- Excelente Miedoso, has crecido – dijo Shura, esta golpeó la pistola de Yukio con su espada y dio un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Eso te parece? – respondió él. Quien guardó el arma de su mano izquierda y lo reemplazó por un látigo, la pelirroja se abalanzó con su espada directo al cuello, este esquivó su ataque con el látigo tomó su tobillo y jaló de él, botando a Shura ésta a su vez cortó el látigo, pero no contó con que Yukio se abalanzaría sobre ella apuntándola en su pecho y esta que reaccionó de inmediato con su espada debajo de la nariz del ojiazul.

- Si seguimos así terminaremos amputados o peor – dijo Shura sonriendo mientras jadeaba.

- Tienes razón, ¿lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? – preguntó Yukio quien también jadeaba.

- Bien – dijo esta y guardó su espada y Yukio sus armas, aunque ninguno de los dos se había fijado aún en la posición en que estaban y un poco embarazosa si alguien llegaba a encontrarlos. - ¿Estas cómodo? – pregunto pícaramente Shura. Yukio se sonrojó y de un salto se alejó de ella, esta de un salto quedó de pie, al instante ambos atacaron, eran muy buenos y se esquivaban cada uno, golpes, patadas, saltos, este juego lo tenía todo.

Luego de unas salsas de ataques, Yukio quedó detrás de Shura nuevamente, tomando el brazo derecho de esta, doblándolo y tirándolo hacia atrás, mientras que la tiraba a la pared y este cargaba su cuerpo sobre ella, ambos jadeaban, él estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el olor de su piel era un olor a moras, le gustaba, se quedó así oliendo su cuello y su cabello y que hasta este momento no se había percatado que lo traía suelto, la pelirroja trataba de zafarse, pero él la tenía muy sujeta, pero Yukio no estaba pendiente de eso en este momento, al contrario, estaba examinando con su mismo cuerpo el cuerpo de Shura, y pensó que tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, y un trasero increíble, bien redondo y hacia atrás. Soltó un poco su brazo y Shura no dudó ni un momento, se lanzó hacia atrás con Yukio, este calló y ésta encima de él mirando hacia arriba, se giró, sosteniendo los brazos de él con los suyos y las piernas de él con las suyas, ejerciendo presión.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Shura había sentido a Yukio como se aferraba a ella cuando la tenía en la pared y ahora no era una situación muy diferente, pero le gustaba y sabía que a él también, lo veía en sus ojos, en la forma que la miraba, en la forma que la olió, que olió su cuello, su pelo, no podía negar que un escalofrío paso por todo su cuerpo dejando a su paso varias cosquillas. Por el lado de Yukio, él estaba confundido, no sabía en donde había quedado todo el odio que le tenía, y que lo único que su cuerpo le decía era que la besara, que la hiciera suya y lo hizo, levantó su cabeza, poco a poco hasta que llegó a sus labios, Shura quedó sin palabras, pero la reacción de su cuerpo al contacto de los labios de Yukio era increíble, una corriente eléctrica que subía y bajaba por todo su cuerpo, ésta lo soltó y llevó las manos a la cabeza de él para profundizar el beso, y volverlo más apasionado, Yukio con sus manos libre rondaron por los muslos de la pelirroja, apretándolos. Giraron un poco la cabeza para poder profundizar más el acto, volviéndose así más salvaje.

Yukio ágilmente se colocó sobre ella, besando su cuello e inhalando todo el perfume de su cuerpo, beso cada parte de él hasta el comienzo de sus pechos y volvió a sus labios, la legua experimentada de Shura se insertaba en la boca de Yukio para poder corretearla por todos los rincones, ya estaban al límite, Yukio tomó las piernas de Shura y as colocó alrededor de su cadera y aun besándose se levantó con ella colgada a él. Ahora había comprendido por que la odia, aunque en realidad nunca la odió, odiaba el hecho de que ella llamaba la atención de todos, con todo lo que hacía y él sabía que jamás tendría oportunidad con ella, odio el hecho de no poder estar con ella, confundiéndolo con un odio hacia su persona.

- ¿En dónde aprendiste esto miedoso? – Dijo Shura jadeando

- Te lo dije, aún no me conoces – dijo el castaño mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una llave, la llave que te llevaba a cualquier lugar, la coloco en la puerta y la abrió, era la habitación de Shura, entraron aun besándose, y cerró detrás de él la puerta, para comenzar un nuevo juego detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les haya gustado, me encanta eL anime y para qe decir de esta pareja XD... espero sus comentarios, ya que así se cuan buen escritor soy :D:D:D<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
